


Uncoventional

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Percy In Love:  An Estate for All My Percy Stories [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual, Dragons, Implied Past Underage, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Sibling Incest, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Percy finds peace in a most unexpected place.





	Uncoventional

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: This story is a submission for Bex’s “Open Category Competition” for the incest category. It is AU and EWE regarding Charlie and Percy Weasley. There is a warning for implied but not in any way graphic sibling (slash) incest (Charlie/Percy). Both parties are of age and fully consenting.**

“It’s not the most conventional solution,” Charlie said quietly, eyeing Percy from behind the curtain of his long, disheveled red hair. “However, I wonder if, for the first time in your life, you weren’t thinking about being conventional.”

Percy blinked hard, as if the brief pain of the eye improvement spell he’d used on himself so that he wouldn’t need eyeglasses anymore still lingered. 

“You may be correct,” he said. 

Charlie chuckled. “That’s not an answer, Percy.”

Percy’s blue eyes were dry as always as he looked at Charlie, but there was a lingering sadness in them that made him regret the attempt at humor.

“Perhaps I don’t have an answer.” The younger man shifted restlessly, almost angrily.

Charlie’s strong, scarred hand on his shoulder finally calmed him. “Easy, Percy. I don’t need an answer…but if you’re looking for one, you might just find one here.”

They were silent for a time. “What if I came looking for a new beginning?”

Charlie considered. Then, that easy smile appeared on his face. Percy managed a wan half-smile in return.

“Then I would say that you might just find what you’re looking for,” Charlie answered. 

The first month or two was hard, harder than Percy had ever imagined. Percy was exceptionally good with rules and regulations, but the physical labor required to deal with dragons was another matter entirely. Still, it was the need for a wholesale turnaround in his life after the death of his brother, his reconciliation with his family, and his own actions that had driven him from an excellent job and a conventional life to the farthest reaches of Romania and the mentorship of his older brother. Pain was expected, even welcomed, and Percy wasn’t about to whine about it. 

Charlie was surprised and oddly proud that Percy never once complained. Charlie remembered his own first few months, how sore and exhausted he had been, and how elder dragon handlers, one in particular, had tended to him. It was then that he’d learned just how much pleasure could be had from the touch of another. It was then that he’d learned how pleasant it was to wake in the morning against a warm body. It was then that he’d realized that he preferred the company of other men. It hadn’t been altogether a surprise, however.

That first handler had passed beyond the Veil many years ago, but there had been others who followed him. Charlie had never lacked for companionship. And now, Percy was here.

It was not conventional, what Charlie wanted to do. But then, Charlie had never been a conventional man. And Charlie suspected that Percy was no longer interested in being conventional.

Charlie picked up the massage oil and walked over to the open doorway to Percy’s quarters. The younger man was shifting on his bed in the semi-darkness, clearly unable to get settled. 

Charlie spoke. “Uncomfortable, Percy?”

Percy sighed. “You could say that. I suppose I will get used to it, but my body is rather sore right now.”

Charlie steadied his hands on the oil flask. “Would you like a massage?”

For a moment, Percy went completely still, and Charlie knew without a doubt that his brother knew what was behind the suggestion. It was more than just a desire to ease Percy’s pain. It was much more than that. And it was not unfamiliar to either of them. Years ago, in the crowded confines of the Burrow, they had taken what comfort they could from each other. They remembered it.

Charlie had no regrets. He wasn’t so sure about Percy.

There was silence for a long time. Charlie was about to leave when Percy answered.

“I’d like that.” 

Charlie said nothing. He approached the bed slowly so that Percy would have a chance to turn over, to push him away, to change his mind.

Percy didn’t move.

Charlie set the flask down on the roughly-hewn but sturdy bedside table. The tension had somehow gone out of his hands. In the dark, Charlie smiled.

Percy woke the next morning in Charlie’s arms.

It was a year before Molly was able to make the trip out to Romania to see them. She scolded Charlie for his long hair, as always, and found herself scolding Percy too, for his hair had grown to nearly as long as his brother’s hair. 

She searched Percy’s face anxiously. “Are you happy, Percy? Have you found what you were looking for?”

Through the curtain of his hair, Percy glanced sidelong at Charlie. His brother’s face was blank. This was, after all, something that their family absolutely did not need to know. But there was answering affection in Charlie’s eyes, and that was enough for Percy.

“Yes, Mum. I think I have finally found what I was looking for.”

Charlie’s hand found Percy’s hand behind Molly’s back and held it tight.


End file.
